


Yours

by ebonyfeather



Category: Primeval
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebonyfeather/pseuds/ebonyfeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after. Follows on from <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/476884">The last to know</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

 

Matt knew that something was wrong when he noticed Jess watching him as he walked into the ARC that morning. She was frowning slightly, studying him, before a wide smile broke across her face. He didn’t like it.

 

When he saw her next, she was talking to Abby, the pair of them falling silent when he approached, both turning to look at him. Now, they both smiled at him.

 

“Okay, this is weird,” he commented to Becker, seeking refuge in the security office in an effort to get away from their attentions. “They keep watching me.”

 

Becker laughed. “So, maybe they find you as irresistible as I do,” he said, making sure the door was closed before beckoning Matt closer.

 

Sliding a hand around Matt’s neck he drew him in to place a soft kiss on his lips.

 

~.~

 

At lunch time, the girls finally caught up with him, cornering him in the break room after everyone else had gone except for him. Jess and Abby pulled their chairs up to the table, effectively blocking Matt in between them.

 

“So?”

 

Matt kept his expression blank. “So, what?”

 

“You and Becker…” she made a few raised-eyebrow gestures. “You know, what we talked about last week?”

 

Abby sighed. “What she’s trying to ask is if you two are together now,” she said. “I still can’t believe you weren’t to begin with!”

 

Jess nodded. “You are, aren’t you? Because you’ve been walking around with a dopey smile on your face for a while now.”

 

“I have not!”

 

Abby laughed. “Yeah, you have. You look happy.”

 

“Especially today,” Jess added. “That is the look of someone who got lucky last night.”

 

Oh God; why did women have to be so bloody nosy? Matt could feel his face heating up as images flashed though his mind from last night.

 

…

_Whatever Matt had imagined, nothing compared to actually having Becker focusing all of his attentions on him. Becker’s hands were gentle as he slowly explored Matt’s body, their clothing long since tossed aside, as he nipped and kissed at Matt’s throat._

_Laid back on the bed, Matt’s fingers clenched in Becker’s hair as Becker’s lips closed around his cock…_

…

 

He shook the thoughts away, focussing back on the girls. “I’m not discussing this with you two,” he told them, willing himself to stop blushing.

 

Jess looked delighted. “So there _is_ something to discuss?”

 

“I never said that!”

 

Abby and Jess shared a look and a smirk.

 

“I didn’t,” he protested weakly, but he knew he was losing. “Look, my sex life is none of your business.”

 

“I knew it!” Jess exclaimed. “You did have sex.”

 

See, now why the hell had he said that? Those two were good; they had a way of making him tell them things he had no intention of. Not that they weren’t correct, though, Matt thought, and holy crap it had been worth the wait.

 

…

_“Are you sure about this?” Becker asked. “Maybe I should bottom…”_

_Matt looked him straight in the eyes as he touched a hand to Becker’s cheek. “I want this, Hils. I want you in me.”_

_Becker hadn’t asked again._

_Matt couldn’t help but tense at the first press of Becker’s slicked finger at his arse, easing inside gradually, stretching him. The feeling was alien to him, slightly unsettling to begin with, but Becker was patient with him. He stopped, let Matt get used to the sensation, distracting him with kisses and touches until Matt nodded for him to continue._

_He’d concentrated on Becker, watched him as he slid two fingers in next, trying to ignore the discomfort as Becker continued to stretch him. Maybe he wasn’t going to like this… Then Becker shifted his fingers and sent sparks through Matt’s body._

_“Again,” he managed to gasp out, and Becker obliged with a knowing smile on his face._

_“Ready for me?” Becker asked a few minutes later. “Matt; I need you to say it.”_

_“Want it. Hils, please. Fuck me.”_

_Becker’s cock pushing into him felt so much bigger than his fingers, filling him, stretching him wider still until it felt as though he couldn’t take anything else. But that didn’t last long. As Becker began to move it felt better and better, and Matt begged for more, anything. Becker took one of Matt’s hands and wrapped it around his cock._

_“Get yourself off, Matt,” he said. “I want to watch you come with my cock still inside you.”_

_Matt’s frazzled brain had taken a moment to coordinate but he did so, keeping his eyes locked with Becker’s until he came over his hand and stomach, Becker fucking him steadily throughout._

_“Fuck, that’s hot,” Becker murmured, hips pumping faster, slamming into Matt before Matt saw him tense._

_“Matt.” His name spilled, a little breathlessly, from Becker’s lips as he came. He placed one palm on Matt’s chest, over his heart. “Only yours.”_

_“Yours,” Matt echoed as Becker pulled out and collapsed beside him on the bed._

_As Matt lay there, feeling the faint tickle of Becker’s come leaking out onto his thigh, his head was abuzz, thoughts racing. He’d just been fucked by a man. By Becker._

_And when could they do that again?_

_When he glanced at Becker, the other man was watching him with a slightly worried expression._

_“Matt? Say something. I didn’t hurt you, did I?”_

_Matt turned over so that they were almost nose to nose, and kissed him. “No. That was perfect.”_

_Becker smiled. “You’re not going to get all mushy on me now, are you?” he teased._

_“Yes. Live with it.” On any normal day he would have come up with some sarcastic remark but at present he was feeling too tired and sated to think of anything but the truth._

_Eventually, Becker reached for his t-shirt off the floor and used it to clean them both up before getting them both under the covers. As with every other time they’d been in the same bed he wrapped himself around Matt, cuddling up to him and sighing happily._

…

 

“Matt?” Abby snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking him out of his reverie, and he glared at her.

 

Crap; they were both still there.

 

“Yep,” Abby said to Jess, talking over Matt as though he wasn’t there. “That’s the same dopey smile. Someone’s got it bad.”

 

Jess was watching him too, beaming happily. “It’s so sweet.”

 

Sweet? That was it, he decided.

 

“Ladies, while this has been a thoroughly enjoyable interrogation, I’ve got work to do. So, if you’ll excuse me…”

 

He got up and scooted past Jess but she was on her feet before he could get very far.

 

“Matt, wait. I’m sorry if we made you feel uncomfortable. We didn’t mean to pry- well, okay, we did- but it’s just that you and Becker are so adorable together and, well, what I’m trying to say is that we’re happy for you both.”

 

He had to remind himself that, if not for Jess, he would still be the King of Denial, still convinced that he and Becker were friends, nothing more. It was Jess who had helped him to work out what he really wanted. Smiling, he gave her a quick hug.

 

“Thank you.” He saw the hopeful look in her eyes and added, “But I’m still not telling you any details.”

 

 

 


End file.
